Sense of Normal
by spitfire1997
Summary: After Sam falls into the cage, Dean takes their younger half sister Veronica to live with an old friend in Mystic Falls, hoping that she will be able to have a normal life, but she is a Winchester and they don't get normal. Matt/OC cause Matt is the best.
1. Chapter 1

Sense of Normal: Chapter 1 Death

Hey guys,

This is my first crossover so bear with me. This is going to takes place after season 2 episode 8. It's going to be a Jeremy/oc story.

**I do not own supernatural or vampire diaries, Just the OC's**

Death. It seemed to follow my family around like a plague. First my mom when 6 months old, then my dad when I was 15. I still have my brothers, but even they can't seem to stay alive for long. Sam and Dean have died twice sense dad's death. But, this time, its different. Sam is dead and he isn't coming back. The asshole said yes to Satan and now he and our half-brother Adam are trapped in the cage with Michel and Lucifer.

During the showdown, Lucifer had nearly beaten the crap out of myself and Dean. Sam had managed to take control before Lucifer killed me. I still feel Sam's hands around my neck. Of all the things I have seen, I had never been that scared. Sam got the cage opened, and he fell in, dragging Adam with him.

I stared out the window as the Virginia wilderness sped past us. We had promised Sam that we would quit hunting and try to lead a normal life, but together, me and Dean couldn't stop hunting so we are splitting up. Dean is going up to live in Battle Creek, Michigan to live with Ben and Lisa. I on the other hand, I am going to live with a friend of Deans. He is a vampire hunter who also teaches history.

"Hey you awake." I looked over at Dean.

"Yeah."

"You will be ok. Alaric is a great guy and he already has you enrolled in the high school." A moment of silence passed between us. "I am going to leave the Impala with you. I am not going to use it." I stared at him in shock. "I'm done, no more hunting. I am going to take care of Lisa and Ben and I can't do that if I am hunting. Your taking the Impala will make sure of that."

"But you love this thing."

"I know, but it will be a fresh start for me. And besides, you are going to need a car to get to school."

"What about the weapons and the books in the trunk?"

You can keep the books, but Alaric is putting the weapons in a storage unit. You are to only use them if it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand."


	2. First Day

Chapter 2: First Day

**I don't own supernatural of vampire diaries. Only the oc.**

*Veronica POV

I had been living at Alaric's house for about a week now. He had let me stay home so I could get settled in, but he was insisting I went this week. I had just gotten out of the shower and was now staring at my closet. When I first saw my room I instantly thought that it was amazing. I had grown up living in motels and abandoned houses, so having my own room was a dream come true. Anyway, I had just come to the conclusion that I should probably get some new cloths seeing as I only owned two pairs of jeans and a handful of other stuff. I eventually settled on my torn-up navy blue jeans, my devil made me do it shirt, and my usual back motorcycle boots and hand me down leather jacket. I snapped my leather bracelets into places (I had some gnarly looking scars from the hellhound incident). I was just contemplating on putting on some mascara on when Alaric knocked on my door.

"Hey, I have breakfast down stairs. It's not gourmet but I here frosted flakes is all the rage these days"

"Thanks Ric, for the record I prefer healthy over surgery." Yeah Dean hated that I had taken on Sam's healthy eating habits.

"Nice outfit by the way. You are going to make quit the impression today between the car and the outfit. Also, don't forget to brush your hair."

Alaric headed back down stairs so he could grab his things. We were leaving separately today because he wanted me to do things on my own. I quickly brushed out my short strawberry blond hair, slid my glasses on to my face and headed downs stairs. I Saw the bowl of dried cereal Alaric had left for me. I sat down to eat it when I saw a folded-up sheet of paper next to it. I picked it up and saw it was a note.

Have a great first day of school ankle bitter. I want to hear all about it. xoxo Dean

Even several states away, Dean couldn't stop being my big brother. I quickly finished up my cereal and grabbed my lunch and back pack and headed to the Impala.

Emptying out the Impala had been the hardest part of moving in with Alaric. I seemed to finally accept that Sam was never coming back and I Just broke down. Ric was awesome about it. He just held me until I finished crying and finished emptying out the trunk. We put away all the weapons, minus the demon killing knife, my butterfly knife, and two guns (one which stayed in a box under my seat, and the other in a safe in my room). The books and Sam's laptop where all put up in my room, ready to be used.

I got in and started the engine. Well I was ready to start school in yet another new town.

*Matt POV

I had just caught up to Jeremy when I saw it. A sleek, black car had just pulled into the parking lot. It rode low and was loud.

"Hey, where is Alaric going."

I tore my gaze away from the car to look at where Jeremy was looking. Alaric was making his way across the lawn to… well look at that, he was walking up to the car I was just admiring. I watched as a pretty blond got out and headed over to meet him. I have to say, she was just as beautiful as the car.

"Hey what are you guys looking at?" I turned to see Tyler and Caroline coming a towards us.

"Matt was just staring at the new girl and her car." I shot a glare at Jeremy while Tyler snickered.

"I have to get to class." I quickly turned and walked away, hoping to hide the blush that had appeared on my face.

I didn't see her again till history when Alaric walked her into class.

"Good afternoon everyone. We have a new student here today. Ronnie, would you like to introduce yourself."

I noticed she seemed a little nervous. I was final able to get a good look at her. She was tall, about 5'6, maybe 5'7. She had blond hair, but darker than Caroline's. She wore black glasses, a leather jacket which covered a black shirt that said the devil made me do it. I looked over at Tyler to see he was checking her out as well.

"Hi, my name is Veronica, but most people call me Ronnie."

She looked like she wasn't going to say anything else. Then the room exploded in questions, it wasn't every day we got new students.

"Where are you from. Do you have any siblings, are they hot? How old are you?"

"Ronnie, would you like to answer those questions?" I Saw him give her a look, it almost was like he was telling her she didn't have to answer.

"It's ok. I am originally from Topeka Kansas, but after my mom died I went to live with my dad. He was a traveling sales man so I have lived in a lot of places. Although I did spend a lot of the year living with my uncle in South Dakota. As for siblings, I had to brothers. I wouldn't call them hot but…." She was cut off by Caroline.

"What do you mean had?"

"Ok I think that is enough Questions." Alaric said coming over to stand by Ronnie.

"It's ok Ric, I have to get used to saying it. I had two brother. Their names are Sam and Dean. Dean is the oldest and Sam was 4 years younger than him." She took a shaky breath, "Sam died a couple of weeks ago in a car crash. Dean was having a hard time grieving and helping me grieve so he called Ric and asked if I could come stay with him."

She went to sit down and took the open seat behind me. I spent the entire lesson trying to think about what I was going to say. It seemed she had had it hard the last couple of weeks.

I decided to approach her after the lesson.

"Hey I'm Matt Donavan."

"Ronnie Winchester"

"Like the rifle?"

"Yeah. Do you know how often I get that?"

"It has to be quite often."

"Are you heading to lunch?"

"Yeah."

"You can come sit with me and my friends."

"You sure? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No problem. Just be warned, Caroline will probably want to play twenty questions with you."

I couldn't help but stair at her as she ducked her face to hide her smile. This was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3 Two Weeks latere

Chapter 2- 2 weeks later

So after some planning I have decided that this story starts between episodes 10 and 11 of season 3. Also, Ronnie is technically in the same grade as Jeremy but is taking some advanced classes like math with Caroline.

Anyway. All but Ronnie belong to the makers of the respective shows.

 _Dear Sammy,_

 _It has been a month since you fell into the cage. Life has been ok. Me and Dean talk almost every day. Can you believe that he has gotten into construction and is driving a truck? I thought for sure he would have come and gotten the Impala from me. High school is ok. History is definitely my favorite and I want to strangle my math teacher. She seems to think because we moved around a lot that I'm as dumb as a brick. All my other classes are going well. My school is hosting a decade's dance next month that Caroline is dragging me to ever sense she found out that I have never been to one._

 _Caroline is great. She reminds me a lot like you actually. She is smart and scholarly while being totally badass. We went shopping yesterday and this creep started flirting with me, and when he grabbed me she went total momma bear and dropped the guy. Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy were livid that some guy touched me. And don't get me started on Dean. He called while I was over at Caroline's and she told him. On the topic of Matt, I may have the smallest crush on him. It hard not to though. He's tall, blond and the football quarterback… dear lord I have become a typical teen. Anyway, I need to get going. Class starts in fifteen minutes._

 _Love you, Ronnie_

I closed my notebook and shoved it into the glove box of the impala. After my last nightmare, Alaric suggested I kept a journal. While I refused to write Dear Diary, I decided to write them as notes to Sam. I had written to him twice a day, once in the morning and once before I went to bed. I looked at my phone again and saw that It was time to meet Caroline. We had a math test later and decided to meet before class and compare notes. I was half way to the school when my phone started ringing. No name appeared so I figured it was a nother hunter. Shortly after the phone stopped ringing, A text from the same number told me to meet at the mystic grill after school. While I was tempted to ignore it, wanting to stick to the "Don't hunt except in the case of an emergency" rule Dean had placed me under, I was going through hunting withdrawal, so I decided to meet the person. Maybe it was someone I knew.

*Lunch time*

The math test had gone well. I figured I was looking at an 80% to 85% on it. English was a nother story. The English teacher apparently had a problem with bringing her personal life into the classroom. So in the wake of her fourth cousin twice removed who lived in Wyoming having passed a way, we were required to write a paper about people we had lost in our life and the impact it had on us. Well she was in for a shock when she read mine.

I looked around for anyone a spied Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy sitting at the usual table. I had become friends quickly with all of them except for Elena. God, I wanted to nock her teeth in. Jeremy (who was her brother) was great. She was just so full of herself. Everything either had to be all about her or was about her.

Me and the boys had become fast friends. Tyler had become my friend after I successfully hustled him in an intense game of pool. Caroline was the sister I never had, and Jeremy had taken over the protective brother roll. But Matt… well Matt was just there. Our friendship just kind of happened. I also surprisingly I had a good friendship with Damon, Stefan's (Elena's missing boyfriend) ass of a brother. And then there was Bonnie. She approached me shortly after I arrived and told me about herself. She was a witch. I couldn't believe it. She told me all about her witchy business and told me that she could sense the same thing from me. I quickly explained to her that I was a hunter. We spent the next five hours talking. She explained what kind of town Mystic Falls was. I don't think that Dean was aware of the towns history when he dropped me off.

We had a relatively quiet lunch. Jeremy and myself were deep in thought about our papers and everyone else was just quiet. Well mostly quiet. Elena showed up about five minutes before lunch ended and started complaining about her missing boyfriend. Although if I had a girlfriend like Elena, I would have run. I felt my phone buzz and saw the same number from this morning telling me I had to get to the Mystic Grill sooner rather than later. I guess Jeremy saw my exasperated face because he asked what was up.

"Nothing, just Dean. I'm going to head out early and call him. See you guys later." I excused myself and made my way to Alaric's classroom.

"He Ric, I'm not feeling to great, can I go home." Yeah it was a cheap trick, but it was worth it. When I had moved in with Ric we had established that "I'm not feeling great" meant I needed to go home and cry. He said he would inform my teachers and collect my homework for me. I quickly made my way to the car and headed to the Mystic Grill.

When I got there, I noticed I had gotten a nother message telling me he was at the table by the bathrooms. I parked, grabbed my gun and stuck it in the waistband of my jeans (directly at the small of my back like Dean had taught me) and headed inside. When I got in I instantly knew who I was going to meet. He was tall, about Matts height, with piercing blue eyes and blond hair. I made my way over to him.

"I believe you were expecting me." When he opened his mouth, his accent hit me first. I instantly knew who I was dealing with.

"Hello Love."

"Klaus."


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelation

After all this time… I am back. College has been kicking my ass and I have finally updated my story. Any way

******All character belongs to their rightful owners. I only own Ronnie.***********

"Klaus?" It was him. The man I thought I would never see again. He looked exactly like I remember. Short blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and he radiated an aura of ancient power. The hybrid that Bonnie had warned me about. What Bonnie hadn't known was that I already knew the danger that was named Klaus. The man who saved me all those years ago.

I slowly sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"How did you know I was here."

"Oh, you should know by now that I know everything that goes on in this town. Didn't your new witchy friend tell you about that, or are you referring to the fact that I have kept tabs on you all these years. Sorry about your brother by the way."

"You have kept tabs on me?"

"Of course. It's not everyday I go out of my way to rescue a defenseless child from a… what was that again."

"Black Dog."

Yup. That's right. I knew Klaus Mikaelson. Sam and Dean were never told about the near-death experience I had. Dad had left them with Bobby, insisting I needed some time away from my over protective brother. I had been seven at the time. Dad left me in our dingy motel room to track down a Black Dog, But the Black Dog had tracked us down instead. Dad had been gone an hour when it started its attack on our home. I don't remember much about the attack itself, only the protective feeling of someone saving me. I must have passed out because when I awoke, I was in a nicer hotel with a man standing at the window. He came over to me and asked if I was all right.

He found my dad the next day. It was the first time I saw my dad truly scared. It was also the last time he left my brothers at Bobby's without me. When I was ten I saw Klaus again and he explained to me what he was. The first vampire. A Monster. The very thing I was trained to hunt. He explained that he had rescued me because, despite me being a human (something he detested) I was only a child. That he saw something in me. That had to be protected.

"So, Veronica Winchester. Was I right. Were you worth saving."

Matt POV

I had just entered the grill when I stopped dead in my tracks. What was Klaus doing here. The last i had heard he had completed Jeremy to stand in front of a moving car which resulted in Alaric getting rushed to the hospital. I had just pulled my phone out of my pocket to call Elena when i saw Ronnie walk in and go up to Klaus! I walked a little closer so i could hear their conversation.

"Sorry, that was Dean. So, mister all powerful original Vampire, what have you been doing in the ten years since i have seen you. And don't lie, i can tell when you lie."

They knew each other. And apparently, they had for a while. If Ronnie was 17 that ment they met when she was...10.

"Well you know, Love, just being my usual self."

"Well your usual self almost killed Jeremy, he is my best friend you know."

"He was a means to an end."

"I can't believe you."

"It's not like you are the harbinger of safety to friends."

"He is an innocent, i don't hurt innocents."

"No you just kill the monsters of the night."

"I could take you on and walk away and you know it."

Now I was confused. It sounded like Ronnie was a vampire hunter, and good enough to take on Klaus. I felt a little betrayed by the fact that not only did she know Klaus, but that she had always known about Vampires.

"Next time you decided to take revenge on Elena, leave my friends out of it."

"And why should I do that love."

"Because, I'm asking you, hunter to hunter, leave them out of it."

"How about this, we make a deal"

That sparked my interest. Ronnie new Klaus and they were friends, but she was willing to make a deal with him to keep us safe. I was confused. Was Ronnie on our side or his?

"What is it. It better be good. After all, I drive a hard bargain."

"How about loyalty, or even friendship. I know there is good in you, I saw it when you saved me all those years ago. Or even better, my extensive knowledge of monsters. Take your pick."

Was she crazy, she knew who he was, and she was offering him friendship. I felt my trust in her growing smaller every second.

"I will have to think about it. I will contact you with an answer." Klaus got up to leave. He paused and turned back towards her.

"And Veronica, I am sorry for the loss of your brother. I would have helped if I had known. I trust in the future you will come to me if you need help."

"I will think about it. And Klaus, don't lose your head just yet." she put her head on the table and sighed deeply.

"So how much did you here Matt."

How long had she known I was there? I came around the corner and looked right at her.

"All of it."

"We can talk later after you get off work. I'm going to be at Ric's. You can bring the gang if you want. I need to go call my brother."


End file.
